A Twist In Camelot
by KingMuffins
Summary: Basically I took different episodes from the first season and combined them. Also, Merlin is now a girl named Meredith :0


Once upon a time in a land of myth and magic, Camelots fate rests with King Arthur. He was a kind man, with his lovely Queen, Morgana. It was a thriving kingdom for all, until Arthur's father was killed with magic. In return, all magic was outlawed. That wasn't a problem for anyone until Meredith moved in. Meredith was a beautiful girl, bright smile, blonde hair, and had a lovely scent. She was different, a difference that would destroy her if it was known. She had magic. In fact, the most powerful sorcerer of all time. She had been keeping it a secret her whole life, but now it is becoming stressful, after being in Camelot for months and never being able to get close to someone. She worked as the King's maid, which was not easy as he was very specific at what needed to be done. To make matters even worse, she had grown a liking to him, a more than friend liking. Even though he was her master, they were best friends. This made it hard for her to conceal her secret, both of her secrets. What a clotpole I am for liking him she thought, I am his maid! As she went to bed that night, she had a vision of his wife Morgana, who was recently married to him, and now is the queen. She was in a deep troubling sleep, seeming to be having a nightmare. She screamed, and the windows to the palace shattered. This could only mean one thing, the queen had undeveloped magic. I awoke with a start. The vision I had must be a warning. I get out of bed and pull my cloak over me. I step out into the corridor of the palace and find my way to the hidden staircase. I descend into the dragons chamber. Being the King's maid and best friend does have its perks. "Dragon," I call out, "where are you?"

"I am here young sorcerer, what is your need?"

"The Queen. She has power?"

"Yes."

'What do I do?"

"Kill her. She will be an enemy with great power when you rule camelot."

"What do you mean?" I call back, but the dragon was already gone. "Stupid dragons." _Why were they so difficult?_

A week later my vision became reality. Her tower windows were shattered and blown inward. _I must kill her, but alas, I cannot do that to Arthur. He has already lost his father, I'll just keep a special eye on her._ As the days go by I have observed Morgana acting very strange. I fear she may now have knowledge of her powers. As I go to knock on her chambers door, I overhear her speaking to someone.

"I'm telling you, I have powers!"

"My lady, with all due respect, you have failed all my tests. I don't believe you do."

There are footsteps from inside the room and the door swings open, with me standing in front of the door with an arm load of laundry. I step past the strange man. Looking down, I lay the laundry on her bed and follow the man out. I must talk to her, maybe even tell her of my powers. I won't be alone.

After a few days, I go to the Queen's chambers and knock.. "Who is it?", she asks.

"It's me, My Lady. I need to speak with you."

"Fine. Enter."

"I know of your powers. Plea-"

"GET OUT! NOW!"

"WAIT. I too have powers. We are the same."

"Come."

She leads me over to the closet, and upon opening it, says a phrase of words and a portal appears.

"Wow. It's beautiful."

"Thank you. I pride myself over it."

Arthur steps into the room, "My Queen, are you ready? Oh, Meredith, hello."

"Hi", I say, "I must be on my way now." I leave and collapse onto my bed. That night I had another vision. I was becoming the Queen of Camelot. This must not be true:

I wake up in a stir. My door is blown open and I am very confused. I watch myself run to the backdoor when Arthur speaks.

"Meredith. wait. Please!" he bursts out. "I am sorry for worrying you. I just came here to tell you that I love you," he kneels down and bows his head.

"Arthur, what is this madness?" I manage. I can't believe what I am hearing. "Where is Morgana?" I can't even begin to understand what happens next.

"Morgana? She is evil, remember?"

"No. I don't. What I do know is that I need time to think. You'll be on your way now," I say. "Well, go on," I begin to think this is a trick when I realize my room is nowhere near how it was just the other night, then it hits me. Sometimes my dreams activate my powers, I must have time traveled. I never even thought it possible to do that. At that moment I hear shouts, I look out my window to see Morgana on the back of a dragon, with a blade that looks similar to the one named Excalibur. This isn't good, not at all. She slashes at people while her dragon incinerates them. This must be stopped. The Great Dragon once told me of a powerful staff, fit for only the best of sorcerers. He said I would find it when I need it. I charge out of the palace and into the center of the courtyard. I pry a large stone up that I carved my name in a while back, and under it is a hole. I stick my arm inside to feel the top of a staff. I pull it out and race to the other side of the palace where Morgana is. I yell at her, she turns around and gives me a fierce stare.

She laughs at me, "HAHAHA! What is a mere sorcerer going to do to me?" yelled Morgana.

"It is Master Sorcerer to you, dearie," I say.

"Eka Alfen Ono Alfakyn Jierda!" Morgana shouts.

I am worried now. If morgana can pull off such a spell then I am actually a match for her. To my luck, the storm she created wasn't so powerful, and I easily took control. "Oha Ni Alfakyn Syltei Narda Incipio"!, I challenge. I have never felt so powerful. my blood is roaring with magic, I smile a little when I see Morgana. She tries to fly away on her dragon, but my storm easily launches a lightning bolt, killing her dragon immediately.

"You witch! You have ruined everything!" she screeches.

With that, I manage to call on the winds, I pick her up with it, and I let loose a final, yet terribly large lightning bolt, which strikes her square into the chest. She screams and is blown apart. With a thunderous crack my storm dissipates, leaving me breathless. I turn to see Arthur. He smiles at me, ME! "Meredith, I have something to tell you. I love you. I have for a while." he tells me. He kisses me, and everything ends. I fall to the ground, surrounded in darkness.

The End.


End file.
